


Success at Last

by alley_oops, jennandanica



Series: A Breath of Home [65]
Category: Actor RPF, Australian Actor RPF, True Blood RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-22
Updated: 2015-01-22
Packaged: 2018-03-08 15:20:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3213992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alley_oops/pseuds/alley_oops, https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennandanica/pseuds/jennandanica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Ryan meet at the San Diego Comic Con and hot sex ensues.  In this chapter, Sam and Ryan continue to look for a vacation home together and <span class="u">finally</span> find something.</p><p>
  <i>"You pamper me? When the hell was this?" Ryan asks with a grin. Truth be told, his hole is still stinging and sore from yesterday, but then, that's only because Sam had given him exactly what he wanted. "Is extra cheese your idea of spoiling a lover? No wonder you don't have a woman."</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Success at Last

**Author's Note:**

> For anyone familiar with the [RPG Citadel](http://citadel.dreamwidth.org/read), this is NOT backstory for our pups in the game. In Citadel, Sam is played as the actor and Ryan is played AU as a songwriter. And then a little birdie told us our boys were going to be at SDCC at the same time in real life and we couldn't pass up the opportunity to see what would happen in another world, with the boys both as their actor selves.

The day started out promising, but by the time they've seen the third over-priced too-large too-close-to-the-neighbours house, Sam's enthusiasm is dampening. He leans against the rear door, staring out the window as Ryan chats with their estate agent. As she starts telling them about the next listing, he sighs and tunes her out. More of the fucking same.

Ryan is really really tired of repeating their story in one form or another. Yes, they need at least two big bedrooms. Sure, a mother-in-law suite or guest house would be even better. And absolutely it's cool to put both their names on the title: friends buy houses together all the time, right? But he smiles and nods as Trini chats away, calling on all his acting skills to keep his expression pleasant and his responses all sounding normal and casual.

But then he abruptly cuts her off mid-sentence. "Wait, I'm sorry. You said eight bedrooms, nine-and-a-half bathrooms?" Ryan shakes his head and glances back at Sam, trying to catch his eye. "I think... I mean, I really don't think we need to see another place like that. It's not like we're ever going to be here with our full entourages and our huge families all at the same time." He gives the agent an apologetic smile. "You said this is one of the small islands. There've got to be houses that are less gigantic."

Trini tells them to take a look, that she's sure this will meet their needs, that the price is quite reasonable for the size... and finally, Sam's had it. When they stop in front of the next estate, he leans forward and says, "I don't want to see this. I don't need to take a look. We don't need something this size or this price. Like Ryan said, you've got to have something more suitable we can take a look at. Three, four bedrooms max, 5 mil max, on the water, no neighbours right beside us..."

Bland smile firmly in place, Ryan nods at Trini and gives her a little shrug. "Please? Anything like that?"

She huffs a soft sigh of frustration. "You told me on the phone that you don't want to be in one of the estate communities..."

"True," Ryan agrees, wondering why such a simple-sounding concept seems so damn difficult. "That's not ideal. But if you can find a house in one of those communities that matches Sam's description, then we'd really like to see it."

"All right." Her shrug is agreeable enough, if a touch resigned, but she pulls over to the side of the road and immediately gets an iPad out of her purse. She flicks through a set of files and then grabs her cell phone, and Ryan smiles hopefully.

"I'll just be..." he says, pushing open his door, and Trini waves him on, already chatting up whoever she just rang. Ryan climbs out of the Cadillac and shuts the door so he can lean back against it, blowing out a breath. At least the scenery is beautiful.

Sam gets out as well, leaning against the car beside Ryan. "You know, if you like one of the ones we've already seen, we can do it," he says, wondering if he's being an ass and Ryan would be happy with one of the bigger places. "It's not like I can't afford it."

"Put your wallet away, bigshot," Ryan teases, grinning over at his lover even as he cautiously stuffs his hands into the pockets of his board shorts. "Personally, I think maybe I'd go crazy in a house that big. How could it ever feel like home?"

Sam nods. "That's what I was thinking but I didn't want to make things difficult if you actually liked one of them more than you said. I mean, that first one. That view." He shakes his head. "But there's got to be something that fits what we're asking for."

"Yeah. There is, somewhere." Confident, Ryan nods. "And come on, you know I'll speak up if I've got something to say," he says, glancing back into the car to see what Trini is up to.

Sam nods. He does. He just wanted to make sure. "I don't know if I can take another day of this though," he confesses. "Maybe we should change agents. Either that or try somewhere else."

As if she senses that her commission is in danger, Trini pops out of the car and waves. "All right, it'll be a short drive and we need to be out before three, but I think I have something you'll like."

"She said that last time, didn't she?" Ryan mutters, once the driver's side door has slammed shut. He gives Sam a knowing grin, then gets back into the car.

Settling back in his seat, Sam watches out the window again, barely paying to Trini's rambling. He's pretty much given up already on her showing them anything they'll want and when she signs them in at the gatehouse of a large-signed estate he makes a face, just barely biting back another sigh.

Ryan glances back at his lover, and he can tell just from Sam's body language what his mood is like, his aggravation rising even though he's somewhat concealing it. _Fuck_. Gnawing gently on his bottom lip, Ryan turns in his seat and looks forward again.

"That's Kailua Bay," Trini says, gesturing at her window. "The house I'm showing you sits right on the beach, and the views overlooking the bay are simply stunning." She pulls to a smooth stop at the end of a long driveway, and Ryan actually leans forward and braces his arms on the dashboard, staring.

The house is two levels with open construction, connected to a guest house that seems to float on top of a swimming pool designed to look like a natural grotto. Ryan blinks, caught in an instant. "Sam," he says, trying to catch his lover's attention. "You really should look at this."

"Yeah?" Sam unbuckles his belt and leans forward, checking out the view from between the two of them. Huh. Still. "How much?"

"Three-point-seven," Trini answers, cutting the engine. "I would advise you not to offer more than three-point-four at the outset."

Climbing out of the car, Ryan drinks in the immediate feeling of serenity. Parts of the house hover directly over the pool, large solid columns securing the foundation. The water looks cool and inviting, palm trees shade the inner courtyard, and there are so many windows that he can actually get a sense of what the interior is like, even while standing in the driveway. "I want to go inside," he says, excitement humming through him.

Ducking her head to fuss with her purse, Trini hides her smile. Then she unlocks the front door with the listing agent's code, and beckons them inside.

"How close are the neighbours?" Sam asks, although he guesses if he can't see them and has to ask, that right there is a good thing.

"You'll be able to get a good look when we go through and out to the beach," Trini tells him. "You can see them, down the shore. But you can't hear them."

 _Good thing_ , Ryan thinks, already bolting up the stairs from the lower deck. The whole house feels open and inviting, lanai doors pushed back on their tracks to create a continuous indoor/outdoor living space. "Oh, my god," he murmurs, stepping out onto one of the upper patios. "I think I love this place."

"Yeah," Sam breathes, taking it all in, especially the view, as he steps out to join Ryan. "This is a lot more what I was thinking."

 _Finally!_ Trini thinks, her smile a mixture of both triumph and relief. She hangs back and lets the two men explore the house on their own, because it appears that now they're just making the sale for her.

"Beach," Ryan points unnecessarily. "Sand _and_ rocks. _And_ the bay. The neighbours are..." He cranes his neck to get a good look, then laughs softly. "So far away that I don't even give a shit. You like it?" he asks Sam.

Sam nods, still a little stunned that after so many houses that were _so_ wrong Trini's managed to come up with one that feels so right. "I love the pool and the kitchen's got your island, and the price is right. The decor's pretty neutral but that makes it easier to put our own touches on it."

"Yeah, I was wondering if you'd noticed the kitchen island," Ryan murmurs, shooting his lover a sly grin. "Do we even care about checking out the bedrooms and baths and the guest house? Or do we just demand that we move in instantly?"

Sam laughs. "Let's be responsible and check them out," he says, even if he's pretty sure it's a done deal. "We'll be back," he tells Trini, hoping she'll stay put.

It's a good intention, sure. However, every room that Ryan enters simply solidifies his desires even further. "Oh hey, check this out," he says to Sam as they step into the guest house. "It actually has its own kitchen and everything."

"Which would be brilliant if we wanted to have family here," Sam says, giving a quick glance over his shoulder before taking Ryan's hand. "You want it?"

Ryan squeezes Sam's hand, thrilled. "I want it," he whispers.

A soft kiss, all Sam dares right here, right now, and he tugs Ryan back to see Trini in the main house. "When are they looking to close?" he asks, hands back in his pockets. "And does any of the furniture come with it?"

"That's an option, yes, because the owners are moving to Europe," Trini explains. "They're actually in Belgium now. They've agreed to leave all furniture and custom interior decorating in place for another twenty-five."

"Twenty-five thousand?" Ryan asks, thinking that said owners might be a bit excessively proud of their home furnishings. "Wait, they're in Belgium? But you said we need to be out of here by three o'clock."

"Yes, one of my colleagues has a showing appointment at three. The owners are looking to close as soon as possible, since they've already left the country."

Sam pulls Ryan aside. "I say we put in a firm offer at three-point-four cash including the furniture and tell them we want to close this week, while we're here," he whispers.

Ryan nods. "Sounds awesome." It sounds _amazing_ , and the power and confidence exuding so naturally from Sam's pores... He shivers with a bolt of lust.

They go back to Trini and Sam lays out their offer. "We're not willing to go any higher and they have to include everything," he says. "They can wait for a better offer but anyone else is going to have to get financing and who knows how long before they'll be willing to close."

The agent blinks. "Cash?" she echoes, just to be absolutely certain. It's not unheard of, but it's surely rare. "You don't want to place even a downpayment, or--"

"No, three-point-four up front," Ryan confirms. Then he smiles. He should be able to come up with a third of the total now, he thinks. And after that, he'll just have to get to work on paying Sam back for the rest of his half.

"I need to make a call," Trini says, turning away and practically skipping into a corner of the kitchen.

"If they don't take it, we're going back to the drawing board," Sam says, settling in beside Ryan, staring out the open doors to the deck and the water beyond. "To hell with Hawaii."

"We'll find something," Ryan murmurs, and gently bumps Sam with his shoulder. "Someplace completely awesome. Just for us."

"After we mourn this place," Sam says with a sigh but he smiles at Ryan, mostly joking.

Ryan shrugs a little, not wanting to give in to the pessimism, even though he's feeling it too. "Maybe we can arrange for, like, a try-out period," he suggests, grinning at his lover. "You know, like... maybe they'll let us rent it for a week, just so we can swim in that awesome pool and go running out the beach naked in the middle of the night. Or--"

"Their agent will present your offer to them in the next twenty-four hours," Trini announces, stepping out onto the patio to join them. "He'll likely call me right away with their counter-offer, and then--"

But Ryan is already shaking his head. "No counter-offer. We're ready to go start looking somewhere else if we have to, and they can go back to worrying about whether they'll ever sell this place for any kind of profit."

Sam nods his agreement. "You can take us back to the hotel and let us know what they say but we won't be checking out any more places and we won't be making another offer."

On the drive back to their hotel, Trini continues to try to make a pitch for other similar houses on the island, now they've all agreed on something and the expectations are clear. Occasionally she also throws in oblique criticisms of their 'No Negotiation' negotiating style, suggesting that they need to respect the way things are done on the islands. At this point, though, Ryan isn't listening to any of it. He's tired of the agent-speak, and he's tired of house-hunting, and even though he's usually a very patient guy, his patience is slowly boiling down to absolutely nothing.

"Yeah, well, most people don't offer cash on an almost four-million dollar deal either," Sam says firmly, pretty much shutting her up. He gets out when they stop in front of the hotel and leans down, talking to her through the driver's side window. "Look. We just want to enjoy the last few days we have here. You let us know what happens. If this doesn't go through, we appreciate your help but we'll be looking elsewhere."

 _Smile and nod, smile and nod_... Ryan throws in a friendly little wave for good measure. As soon as Sam turns away from the car, Ryan is right there with him, worn out from the day and sick of not being able to touch his lover. "Upstairs?"

Sam nods. "Yeah. You hungry?" he asks, thinking he should be more excited that they've put in an offer on a place, a place they both love, but he's just not feeling it right now.

"Always." In the lift, Ryan leans back in a corner, and gives a friendly smile to a few tourists who enter with them. Then he just sighs and watches the flashing numbers climb, waiting for the moment when he can touch Sam again -- really touch him.

"You want to go back out or just order in some pizza or room service?" Sam asks, yawning into his hand, his words kept casual for the people watching them.

"Hawaiian pizza?" Ryan quirks a grin at Sam. "Are you ready for that? Extra ham, extra pineapple..."

"Extra cheese," Sam adds. "Yeah. I think I can handle it." He laughs. "Just as long as there's extra beer too."

Ryan bites his lip on any response, and follows Sam out into the hall once they reach their floor. "Extra beer, eh?" he murmurs as he slides their cardkey through the reader. Waiting for Sam to step inside, he then asks, "Is that to prove we're extra manly? Because for some reason people think that 'extra manly' men would never want to fuck each other. What bullshit," he mutters, falling face-first across the bed. "Fucking is _good_."

"Yes, it is," Sam agrees, kicking off his flip flops and moving to straddle Ryan, knees on either side of his hips, his hands already on his lover's shoulders. "But it was extra beer because it was funny. Extra ham, extra pineapple, extra beer. I don't know about you," he says, dipping down to press a kiss to the nape of Ryan's neck. "But I could really use a fucking beer. And it has nothing to do with being manly."

"Mmm. I'd love a fucking beer," Ryan mumbles, moving automatically to press his ass against Sam. "Maybe you should order that pizza. Before we get all wrapped up in manly fucking, and then have to settle for the macadamia nuts from the mini-bar."

"Don't move," Sam orders, leaning up to reach for the phone, his cock pressed between Ryan's cheeks through their shorts. "Hey. We'd like to order in a pizza. Mm-hm. Extra ham, extra pineapple, extra cheese. How big's a large?" He calculates his hunger, doubles it for Ryan and nods, even though the guy on the other end can't see it. "Yeah, that'll do."

Ryan grins as he listens in on the conversation, and when Sam hangs up, he sighs with pleasure. "I'm so lucky to have a man who understands me," he says, rubbing back against Sam's cock with a snicker.

"And who pampers you," Sam says, sliding lower on Ryan's back, his lover's t-shirt pushed up and his shorts tugged down, exposing his beautiful ass.

"You pamper me? When the hell was this?" Ryan asks with a grin. Truth be told, his hole is still stinging and sore from yesterday, but then, that's only because Sam had given him exactly what he wanted. "Is extra cheese your idea of spoiling a lover? No wonder you don't have a woman."

"No," Sam shakes his head. "This is," he says, grinning as he spreads Ryan's cheeks and licks his slightly reddened hole.

"Uhhh..." Just like that, all notions of teasing are wiped from Ryan's brain, and he shudders at the unexpected pleasure. "Oh, god," he breathes, feeling himself beginning to melt already. "More."

"More?" Sam's grin widens. "What, like this?" he murmurs, licking _into_ Ryan this time, his tongue just barely penetrating his lover.

"Yes, oh..." The tease sinks in and Ryan's body jerks in surprise; he was expecting more than that, of course. He growls frustration under his breath.

Sam chuckles and licks deeper, probing Ryan's hole with his tongue, giving his lover _some_ more of what he wants.

"Oh god, that's good," Ryan whispers, those ultra-sensitive nerves just inside lighting up like sparklers. "Yeah," he breathes, curling his fingers into the bedspread. "Oh, yeah."

One more self-satisfied grin against his lover's cheeks and Sam holds nothing back, stabbing his tongue deep into Ryan's hole again and again, fucking him as thoroughly as he can like this.

In no time flat Ryan is rocking against the bed in Sam's rhythm, his cock pulsing with need and demanding even more. "Sam," he moans, too close to the edge already. "Fuck, Sam. Fuck me!"

Pushing up to his knees, Sam shoves his shorts down, fitting cock to hole and pushing in, his hands wrapped around Ryan's thighs, pulling him back.

Ryan groans and grabs for one of the decorative pillows. Sinking his teeth in, he buries a shout. God _damn!_ Sam fills him to the limit at the least of times, but with nothing but spit for lube, he feels like his lover might tear him in two.

"Come on," Sam urges softly, rocking his hips, slowly gaining fractions as he pushes deeper inside his lover. "Breathe. Let me in."

Whimpering slightly, Ryan gets his arms beneath himself, and pushes back onto his knees. It opens him up a bit more and-- "Oh, fuck," he whispers, bearing down to take his lover deeper.

"That's it," Sam praises, groaning raggedly as something gives and he slides in further, the heat and clench of Ryan's body making his head swim.

Ryan groans and breathes through the burn, beginning to adjust. "Fuck, I love your cock," he mutters, his nerves beginning to light with pleasure.

"And I love putting my cock in you," Sam breathes, pulling back a bit before pushing still deeper again. Almost there. And then suddenly he is, all the way, buried balls deep in his lover's body. Another ragged groan spilling from his mouth.

Curling his hands into fists, Ryan echoes that groan. Then he snorts a soft laugh. "Yeah," he mutters, "I've noticed that about you. Some people might even accuse you of being obsessed. You know, with--" He gasps as a tiny shift in position blows sparks through his body.

"With your ass," Sam supplies helpfully, pulling back, almost all the way out, before shifting position so he can brush _rightthere_ as he goes deep again. "With your hole. With how fucking tight you are."

"...Right." Ryan lets go of his words entirely in favour of focusing on his lover. He shivers again and again when Sam deliberately rubs against his prostate, and now he's so charged up that he starts doing most of the work -- fucking himself back onto Sam's cock until he thinks he might just lose his mind.

"Food's gonna be here soon," Sam teases, groaning as Ryan takes him balls deep once more. "Can you imagine? If they came in and saw you like this, fucking yourself on my cock..."

The evocative words swirl around Ryan, and suddenly it's like he's watching himself with Sam. Like that crazy film that they made, all over again. The erotic images slam through his brain and he chokes out a cry, his orgasm taking him by surprise. Overwhelming him.

The clench of Ryan's body demands a response and Sam comes with a yell, fucking hard into Ryan's hole, his cock spurting thick and hot, again and again.

Ryan mumbles something into the pillow. After a moment he manages to turn his head, blink sweat from his eyes and pant, "We need to find a new hotel."

"Yeah, why's that?" Sam says, although he suspects he has a pretty good idea.

"Because they know us here," Ryan explains, pushing back against his lover. "Every day we come in here, lock the door, and make a fuck-ton of noise. Then we order food." He turns his head to grin at Sam. "We're gonna get found out."

Sam chuckles, eyes sparkling as he grins back at Ryan. "Yeah, I guess we have been pretty obvious," he says, checking his watch as he eases out and slips down Ryan's body, keeping his lover pinned as he kisses his tailbone.

Ryan makes a soft hum of pleasure at the touch. "Of course, it's your fucking fault."

"Yeah?" Sam's grin widens as he moves still lower, his tongue back where it started, sweeping over Ryan's reddened hole.

"Well." Ryan's body jerks, oversensitized. "Um. Because..." he swallows hard and has to work to gather his thoughts. "You started it. Fuck!" he bites out, the ring of his phone a sudden rude shock of reality. He reaches and manages to snag his cell, snatching it up and answering with a curt, "Yeah?"

Sam chuckles and pushes his tongue deep into Ryan, listening to his lover's conversation.

Ryan makes a strangled noise in response, then coughs in an attempt to cover for it. "What? No, sorry, of course. Yeah, Trini, no problem, I just wasn't expecting to hear from you today," he grates out, hoping he sounds more courteous to her than he sounds to himself. "I-- what?" Abruptly he yanks the phone away from his ear and stares at in horror, then rocks back, half-heartedly trying to shake his lover off before he tries to speak again. "Absolutely, you're right. This is Sam's number. Is there a problem?"

Sam lifts his head, trying to keep from cracking up, but he spreads Ryan's cheeks again and drags his tongue over his hole, poking in and out. A tease he's sure he'll pay for later.

Fuck, Ryan's cock is beginning to swell again -- painfully so, because it's simply too goddamn soon. But Sam is just being so _deliberate_. "No. Seriously?" He twists and shoves a hand at his lover's shoulder, managing to sit up. "That's fantastic! How soon can we close?"

Sam sits up as well, finally behaving himself. "We got it?" he mouths.

Ryan nods excitedly, his eyes lighting up. "That's amazing, Trini. Thank you so much. Yeah, I'll let Sam know," he says, scooting off the bed in search of a pen and paper while she gives him all the details. When he hangs up, he stares out the wide window at the ocean for a moment, then has to shake himself. "We got it!"

"When'll they close?" Sam asks, cursing under his breath as there's a knock at their door. He scrambles off the bed, grabbing for his shorts, and pulls them on as he calls out, "Coming," the bedroom door closed behind him.

Washing up quickly at the ensuite vanity, Ryan then ducks out of the bedroom once he hears the door shut again. He gives Sam a wide grin, unable to contain his excitement. "Trini said she'll start on the paperwork immediately. If the transfer goes through okay, we might have the keys in two weeks."

Two weeks? Holy shit. "We're going to be homeowners," Sam says, stunned. Him. And his lover. He sets the pizza on the coffee table and sits down heavily on the couch. "I guess this means I need to hand in my nomad badge," he jokes.

Ryan watches his lover in silence for a long moment, then sits down next to him. "You know you don't actually have to live there at all if you don't want to," he says softly, and nudges Sam with his knee. "There's not... you shouldn't feel any pressure. From me, I mean." Although maybe that's wrong. Surely they've progressed to the point where he's got every right to have solid expectations of Sam.

Sam shakes his head, linking their fingers together. "No, I want this," he says softly. "It's just - I don't know - I guess it's kind of like we've been playing house and this just makes it really real. And I want that. I do. It's just. I don't know." He can't explain it. Can't put words to why it just seems so fucking _big_.

"...It's okay," Ryan whispers after a few seconds. "You can, you know. Adjust on your own schedule. God knows I was the one who couldn't get used to things, for the longest time," he points out, a wry grin playing on his lips. He's got a touch of uneasiness on this score himself, although for him it's more practical worrying about when they'll find time to buy linens and stock the kitchen. An _empty_ house -- now, that feels enormous.

Sam nods, rubbing his thumb over Ryan's knuckles. They still haven't said it. Not with this, not with any of the plans they've made, even moving in together, and he needs to know, to actually hear it. "This is for good, yeah? Us, I mean. We wouldn't be doing this if we weren't thinking long-term, right?"

The question surprises Ryan -- but maybe it really shouldn't. "Yeah," he says, and adds, "you're the only one I'm buying a house with, Sam." He smiles, and squeezes his lover's hand. "I mean, you're the only person in the world I can't stand to be away from. I figure that'll probably last."

Sam nods again, smiling and squeezing back, although he doesn't seem to be able to shake the serious mood, which is completely fucked up given what they just did, the good news they just got. "There's beer in the mini-fridge," he says, leaning forward to pull the pizza closer. "You want to watch porn or some cheesy horror movie?"

"Cheesy horror porn," Ryan suggests diffidently. He leans in and brushes a kiss over Sam's lips. There's a smile there, but... something just doesn't feel quite right. Damned if he knows what it is, though. "Ooh! _Saw IV_ is on, that's perfect," he says, flipping through the satellite channels. He hands Sam his beer. "Is it completely fucked up that we can eat while watching this?"

Sam laughs, whatever it was receding a little. "Nope." He grins at Ryan and shifts a little closer, making sure their shoulders are touching even as he takes a bite of pizza. "But if it was something real, I couldn't," he says. "One of those surgery shows..." He makes a face and shudders.

Ryan quirks a grin, nodding. "Did you ever watch that show _nip-tuck_? They would do all these fake plastic surgeries but they worked really hard to make them look real, so it was sick. That show was _messed. Up._ "

Sam shudders again. "I can handle my blood, your blood, blood on set, blood in cheesy horror flicks," he says, motioning at the movie in front of them, "but no way. I can't watch that stuff. Even if I wasn't eating."

Chuckling, Ryan knocks back a swallow of beer. "But it's a real kink, isn't it? I've read a little bit about how people get all fired up with medical fetishes, but I confess I just don't get it."

"I get some of it," Sam says, grinning. "I get restraints and sounds and speculums and a scalpel or two, maybe..."

"A scalpel. Really?" Ryan settles more comfortably on the couch, and nudges Sam's thigh with his bare foot. "Just what do you imagine you'd do with a scalpel?"

"Make a few small cuts," Sam says, watching Ryan's face for a long moment before admitting, "Lick the blood from them."

The answer baffles Ryan a bit, but he asks for a clarification out of pure curiosity and not horror. "Um. ...Why?"

"Because it's hot," Sam says, taking a bite of his pizza. "It's like the wax though. You might not get it til you do it."

His own food is all but forgotten; Ryan's too busy watching Sam's throat work. _Fuck_. "So, you've done it before."

Sam nods. "Not in a while though," he says. As if it needs saying. He hasn't done anything or anyone else in a long while.

"Doesn't it hurt?" Ryan's questions persist -- even though he knows damn well that Sam has surprised him time and again by ably demonstrating that Ryan's pain threshold is not aligned quite where he always thought it was.

Sam looks at Ryan, setting his second slice of pizza back on his napkin. "Yes, but it's more of a sting and when your lover gets their mouth on a cut and sucks... it's like they're sucking on something else."

Well, there -- Sam has just gone and put a cap on the whole thing, deciding the issue without Ryan ever needing to say so aloud. "Do you like being cut? Or only being the one with the knife?" he asks, a smile beginning to play around his lips.

Shit. Sam's cock throbs against his zipper and he blows out a soft breath before answering. "I prefer to be the one with the knife, but I've been cut and liked it."

"Yeah?" Ryan glances aside at the screen for a few seconds - a good disemboweling is always a fun time, right? - but then returns his attention to his lover. "Where?"

"Where have I been cut?" Sam asks.

"Yeah." Ryan takes a bite of pizza and nods. "And where did you cut them?"

There's always this fine edge of worry when they really start getting down to the nitty gritty details. Worry that Ryan'll think Sam a freak. Run the other fucking way. But Sam can't be anything other than honest. It's just not in him. Not with Ryan anyway. "Chest for me," he says. "But I've cut chest, arms, hips, back... cock..."

"Oh. So, like, all the places you dripped the candles on me," Ryan replies, thinking back. That was another scenario that had Ryan going _Hell, no!_ when they started, but of course it ended with him coming like orgasms were going out of style.

Sam nods. "Yeah, pretty much." Still not entirely sure what's going on in his lover's head, although it doesn't look like he's too weirded out.

"Huh." With that thoughtful - although perhaps perfunctory - comment, Ryan twists to prop his bare feet in Sam's lap, and finally gets down to the business of eating his pizza.

But there's no way Sam can let it drop that easily. "What's huh?"

"What's huh?" Ryan chews a mouthful of cheesy delicious goodness, and moans happily. Then he points at the widescreen, caught between horror and laughing disbelief. "Oh, my god! Fuck, that is so wrong!" Another few moments pass and he shakes his head, dabbing at his lips with a napkin. "'Huh' means that you have caught my attention," Ryan explains, and looks over to give his lover a grin. "And now I'm going to be thinking about it."

God. "I have a set of blades at home," Sam offers. More food for thought. "If you want to take a look at them when we're back."

Ryan nods, but then shoots his lover a _WTF?_ look. "Wait. Where at home?"

"In the closet. Behind the toy box," Sam says, nibbling at his pizza now.

"A man of so many secrets..." Ryan trails off with a shake of his head. "Apparently this is what I get for respecting your privacy. I'm clueless."

"I didn't want to scare you," Sam says bluntly. "I thought that might be too much."

"I know." Serious now, Ryan wipes his fingers and sets his pizza aside, then scoots closer on the couch so that he can snuggle up against Sam's side. "I know you've always been careful not to tell me too much at a time. And I get why you do it."

"But you're okay with this?" Sam clarifies.

"With... what?" Ryan rests his head on Sam's shoulder, and turns to look into his lover's eyes. "That it exists? That you told me about it?"

"That I'm into that," Sam says, watching Ryan. "That the idea of blood, of cutting you, turns me on."

Now Ryan sits up again, twisting so that he's facing Sam, the film completely ignored at this point. "Of course I'm okay with it. You're interested in something, and you think it would be hot to do that something with me, and I want to know about those things. So yeah." He leans in to kiss his lover.

That, right there, tells Sam all he needed to know. He clutches Ryan close for a moment, putting everything he feels into that kiss. He's not his father, this is not his parents, he doesn't have anything to prove to Ryan, anything to hide from him.

Ryan moans at the intensity of the kiss, and winds his arms around his lover. "You weren't really planning on watching the movie, were you?" he mutters, and mouths along Sam's throat.

"Fuck, no," Sam groans, setting his plate aside, his head going back, his throat offered up for more.

Chuckling darkly, Ryan braces his hands against the sofa arm and leans over Sam, scraping his teeth along vulnerable flesh, then licking any sting away.

"Mm." Sam reaches for Ryan's hips, hands sliding over his back and ass. "Fuck. Feels good," he murmurs, biting at his own lip, wishing he could have Ryan mark him.

Ryan loves that it's like this -- loves that everything feels so easy with Sam now. Maybe not all of Sam's kinky ideas get him sprung in an instant, but so what? He trusts his lover, completely. And he still feels confident about a few tried and true things, like the way Sam reacts when he slowly teases along his collarbone with his tongue.

Sam grunts, cock jerking in his shorts. "Lower and you can mark me," he blurts out, to hell with it.

Surprised - but aroused as all hell - Ryan lifts his head. And grins. "How much lower?"

Sam stares at Ryan for a moment. "Wherever I can cover it with clothes," he says finally, well aware he's pretty much giving Ryan carte blanche.

"That much, eh?" Ryan's not looking for an answer -- not more of one than he's already got. He pushes Sam back against the arm of the sofa, and works his way down his lover's torso with little nipping bites. Until he gets to a spot just above Sam's hip bone. Here he sucks languorously, slowly drawing blood to the surface. Continuing until he's made a livid bruise.

Sam curses under his breath, his cock jerking with every suck, the front of his shorts dampening with precome.

Chuckling softly, Ryan hooks his finger into Sam's belt loop and tugs his shorts down. He mouths along the path of bare skin revealed, licking closer and closer to those coarse curls... but then passing on by, to bite sharply at Sam's other hip.

"Fuck," Sam blurts out, flinching slightly before he settles, even harder than before. "Just remember -- I'm not food."

"Nah, I've got my gourmet genuinely-Hawaiian Hawaiian pizza for that," Ryan jokes, and laps at the fresh mark with his tongue. "But... what are you really saying?" he asks, pulling Sam's shorts all the way down to his knees and nuzzling his inner thigh. "We're stranded on a desert island. You don't want to be my sole sustenance?"

Sam laughs. "You've been doing _True Blood_ for too long," he accuses, squirming at the touch.

Lifting his head, Ryan bares his teeth at his lover. " _Mine_ ," he growls, his eyes teasing. He ducks down and takes Sam's balls into his mouth, tonguing the heavy sac.

"Oh, god," Sam breathes, shifting to give Ryan better access, and work the shorts from his legs without disturbing him.

Ryan lays his fingers on Sam's cock, but he doesn't stroke. He teases, rubbing gently over the head and then lightly scoring his nails along the length.

Cock jerking sharply in response, Sam curses under his breath again, resisting the urge to squirm. "Tease."

Chuckling softly, Ryan scratches the length of Sam's cock again, but this time begins to suck on his lover's balls.

"Fuck," Sam exhales, cock kicking up against Ryan's nails. "Fuck, you have the best mouth," he groans, sliding his hands down into Ryan's hair.

Ryan snorts a laugh and has to pull off, just so he can comment. "You'd say that to anyone," he accuses playfully, his eyes dancing. "It's a rule of nature: any mouth currently on your cock is the _best_ mouth."

"Uh uh," Sam argues, shaking his head. "Any mouth on your cock is good, but yours, yours is the fucking best." A twinge in his chest at the realization that he means it. That the man in front of him has truly become the only one he really wants.

"Flatterer," Ryan mutters, but he's warmed through by the praise. He swallows Sam's cock now, again and again, pushing himself even though he gags, cupping and rubbing his lover's balls.

"Oh, god, I'm gonna come," Sam warns, _right there_ , just in case Ryan wants him to stop.

Ryan's eyes flash and he turns it up, even more determined to make his lover lose all control.

Sam makes a sound like he's been gutted, a curse spilling from his lips as every muscle in his body seizes tight, his cock jerking, spurting hot and thick and heavy down his lover's throat.

 _Fuck yes!_ Ryan fights the reflexive urge to retreat, and instead focuses on swallowing as much of Sam's seed as he can. Then he slowly licks up the rest from his lover's cock, taking the time to love on him and get every last drop.

"Mm. I hope you're gonna do that every day when we move into our new place," Sam says, smiling down at Ryan, feeling completely sated and virtually boneless.

"Hell, no," Ryan scoffs, playfulness glinting in his eyes. "But I'll do it every time we buy a new place. Deal?"

Sam laughs. "I'm not that rich," he teases back, pulling Ryan up into his arms.

"That could be a problem," Ryan tells him with a grin, shifting to get even more comfortable in his lover's embrace. "I don't know, you might have to put out occasionally if you want those kinds of results."

"Which reminds me..." Sam says, sliding a hand between them, fingers rubbed over Ryan's erection. "We're 2-1."

Ryan whimpers, his attention completely refocused in an instant. His fingers dig into Sam's shoulders. "Want to even the score?"


End file.
